


All this fuss over nothing

by Booberfraggle



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Rayman feels it's time to come out to Murfy.
Relationships: Murfy/Rayman (Rayman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	All this fuss over nothing

He felt like he had to do this. It was important for Murfy to know about it, atleast that's what Rayman thought. Murfy had said before he'd love Rayman no matter what, but with the amount of sarcasm he dished out, the man had a hard time telling if he was serious or not.

Rayman still felt the need to tell him though, no matter the anxiety it brought. He had no reason to do it today, everything was calm and good, maybe that's why he felt like it was the right time.

"Murfy...can I tell you something...?" The hero asked in a much smaller voice that he usually spoke with. While it grabbed the greenbottle's attention, he didn't move his gaze away from his book.

"Okay, go for it."

Rayman was silently thanking Murfy for still being casual, he could thank him out loud later. Right now he needed to tell him.

"I'm...okay so..." he nervously stammered, trying to figure out the right words. Murfy glanced up from his book, his eyebrows raising. Whether in confusion or concern, Rayman couldn't really tell right now.

"I...I'M TRANSGENDER." He finally blurted out, slamming his hands over his face in embarrassment. The greenbottle gave him a look, and Rayman felt his stomach knot.

"Is that all you needed to tell me? Really?"

Rayman nodded in response, his whole face burning with shame. Murfy didn't seem to be upset, which was good, but that didn't exactly mean he was accepting of him.

"Alright, don't know why you made such a big deal out of it though, I already knew."

Rayman sighed in relief, before the words actually processed in his head. He whipped his head towards his boyfriend. The greenbottle's attention was already back to his book.

"WAIT, YOU KNEW?!"

"Well, yeah? Rayman, you wear nothing but hoodies and men's shirts that are too big for you. Trust me," the greenbottle pulled some of his shirt down over his shoulder, revealing a black binder, "I know these things when I see 'em. Not to mention we live together."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, these bitches gay!! Good for them. Good for them.


End file.
